


Challenge #8 - Ending with a Bang

by brevityworks



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Flash Fiction, Other, Short Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brevityworks/pseuds/brevityworks
Summary: The eighth challenge from Brevityworks is . . . Ending with a Bang.Welcome to brevityworks, a writing challenge that focuses on making flash fiction for the ficdom involving X1 members. This writing challenge will be hosted on AO3 by mods wolf&sheep&fox.





	Challenge #8 - Ending with a Bang

Welcome to the eighth challenge of brevityworks, Ending with a Bang!

For this round, we will be running the challenge like a mini-fanweek with two themes per day to choose from with one free day at the end! To accommodate for the holidays, we will be lengthening the writing period. **Remember: Themes can be interpreted however you wish.**

Here are the themes for this fanweek round:  
**December 27th:** sea | land  
**December 28th:** home | travel  
**December 29th:** dreams | reality  
**December 30th:** first | last  
**December 31st:** free day! 

If you're interested in joining the eighth challenge, please fill out the writer's form [here](https://forms.gle/KRLG9gHTyMRi466F8). The deadline to submit your fic will be **two days before your posting day**.

After you have filled out the form, you will get a confirmation email to which you will have to **RESPOND in a SEPARATE email** to in order to confirm your participation. We will be taking new signups for the challenge up until the form closes on **Wednesday, December 23rd @ 7pm EST**.

If you are finished with your fic, please submit it to the collection [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/brevityworks_challenge_8_endingwithabang). Please also **DM the mods** once you have submitted your fic. Your fic will be checked by the mods before being accepted to the collection. Remember, you will be joining anonymously, so please don't spoil which fic is yours until author reveals.

Good luck, and happy writing!

XOXO,

wolf&sheep&fox


End file.
